Bloodlust
by Lexi1901
Summary: Alternate ending to Eclipse. One-shot. Character deaths, beware. WARNINGS: SOME LANGUAGE AND GORE! Enjoy reading!


**Hi, I`m having a strong bout of writer`s block, so short, one-shots are just about it for me right now. This is an alternate ending to Eclipse, but it`s going to stay a one-shot. There`s character deaths, but I won`t say who. WARNING: GORE & SOME LANGUAGE NEAR THE END!!!**

**(No Real POV, a third-person type thing, but I centers on Victoria) Takes place on page 546 of Eclipse and so forth. **

Victoria`s hair quivered in the wind, her fiery locks flew in the wind, spreading her orange hair to the side. Her features were twisted into a vicious expression, and her sharp, brilliantly white teeth were exposed, her blood red eyes were wild, and had fierce determination dancing in their depths.

"That`s all you ever were to him though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know." Edward smiled crookedly at her, mocking and jeering at her motives.

Victoria knew that was nothing but lies. The mind-reader knew nothing, _nothing_ of which he spoke. The foolish, stupid, arrogant child, thinking he knew everything just because he could read minds.... Victoria knew James`s love in her was anything but faulty, it was passionate and intense, something that his fragile little mind obviously couldn`t comprehend.

He did not know what love was. He thought he was deeply in love with the plain, boring mortal. It wasn`t love. Victoria had watched them carefully, looking for something that could have possibly gave him any motive to do anything with the girl but devour her. She smelled fine, Victoria had to admit. But her blood wasn`t wild enough for her, it was shamefully tame, a simple floral scent.

Victoria knew it wasn`t love. It was an infatuation, an _obsession,_ of wanting something you could not have, only because it seemed untouchable. They were like a drug to each other, an addiction. Love was not an addiction. Not something you were tied to, like a chain weighing you down wherever you went.

No, love was supposed to set you free.

It wasn`t love.

A feral snarl ripped through her lips, the last taunt was it. She used the last bit of knowledge she had, and blocked her mind. She filled it instead with memories of her victims, and how exactly she had relished their blood, how much she had enjoyed their pain.

A look of disgust passed over Edward`s face, and Victoria knew he was sufficiently distracted. Now was her time to act, to seek revenge.

Victoria lunged at his neck, a split-second decision. She would`ve originally gone for the human`s first, but she wanted full revenge on all the Cullens for killing James. They had all helped, all their scents were at the old ballet studio wreckage.

Her lips grazed his neck, her teeth, sharper than diamond, sliced through his neck. She felt his cool, granite skin, and then kicked him backwards, faster than he could have reacted.

The human`s eyes were wide with disbelief, and they bulged, her face forming into a pathetic concoction of pain. Her eyes filled with tears, and her body tensed.

"NO! _EDWARD! NO!!!" _she screamed, stretching her hand forward, tears falling down her face. It was pitiful. Disgusting.

A howl sounded, not far away, and the werewolf`s muzzle wrinkled back over its teeth, letting out a loud whimper. Riley, skilfully taking advantage of a distraction as Victoria had; his teeth found the werewolves neck, and his large head fell to the ground with a thump. Scarlet blood streamed out a fountain from his severed neck, blood flowed from the rolling head, the werewolf's eyes were open and his eyeballs rolled in their sockets.

"SETH!" the girl shrieked, staggering forward, a rock in her hand. Riley scowled, his eyes searching for one of his arms.

Now it was time for the fun part. The segment she had been planning oh-so carefully for the past months, bidding the time until her would get this glorious moment.

The girl`s heart pounded, thumping erratically in her chest. Victoria grinned. Let the fun begin.

She circled her, just as she had Edward moments ago. Her lips curved into a smile, as Riley pulled out a lighter, gathered Edward`s thrashing body, and dumped it into a heap. The girl fell to the ground, shaking with sobs that wracked her body, and sent her into hysterics below.

"Oh, don`t cry, poor little baby," Victoria cooed mockingly, and sped forward. She crushed the girl`s leg, and Bella let out a cry of pain, both physical and emotional. Victoria crouched down to her level, pulled the girl`s head up by her hair.

"I want you to see this. To feel a fraction of what I did when James was the one in ashes, to feel all the agonizing pain." Victoria stroked Bella`s cheek, then dug her razor sharp nails in. Droplets of scarlet blood formed and mixed with salty tears running down her face.

Victoria signalled to Riley, he smirked, and twisted the knob, a flame of fire danced around the opening of the lighter. Riley threw the lighter to the crumpled heap of limbs, and doused it with gas, the flames exploded into a giant mass of orange and red, the heat on their skin.

Victoria growled, and thrust Bella`s head down onto the stone, not with enough force to kill her, but quite near it. "That`s what you get, you dirty, savage, mother fucker!" Victoria screeched, her voice rising, so shrill that only bats or vampires could have heard the ending. Victoria spat into the fire, and Riley, looked at Bella hungrily.

"You... sadistic evil bitch," Bella croaked, the last light in her eyes fading and she was lying, sprawled on the ground, exactly where Victoria had left her.

Victoria left out a scream of mirth, and a peal of insane laughter. Her eyes crazed with her victory, and high on her win. "Maybe so, maybe so. But in the end, you and your precious Edward are still _dead!_" And with that, she plunged her teeth into Bella`s neck, and punched a hole through her chest, directly where her heart rested.

Victoria`s eyes flashed, and Riley could not control himself, and lunged at the open wound, while Victoria grasped at the non-beating organ in her hand. Bella`s heart, red, and full of veins, was simply gushing blood.

Victoria put her lips to it, and sucked. She swirled the hot, fresh blood in her mouth, savouring the taste. She closed her eyes, and silently celebrated. She opened her eyes, and was struck with a most devious plan.

She went over to the charred, blackened, ashes of Edward, through the clouds of vile, purple smoke, and set the heart in the middle. It sat there, a token to drive the rest of the Cullens crazy with grief, and a thirst for revenge.

_You are avenged, James, your killer and his mate are dead, and soon, their coven will follow. _ Victoria thought. She cackled madly, and ran towards the forest of trees, moving faster and faster. Her mate had been avenged, Victoria`s bloodlust satisfied, and the slaying of the rest of the Cullens would wait. Let them fall into a false sense of security, then attack, killing all those in her path.

**Wow. That came out a little more violent that it was supposed to. Oh well.**

**Did anyone else notice, my Victoria`s a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange, you know, from Harry Potter. **

**I just always imagined her with a crazy bloodlust, and a sort of insane way, so that`s what I came up with. Personally, the Edward-killing was hard to do, being the Edward-lover that I am. **

**Anyway, I hope it was okay. 8D**

**P.S- If you`re wondering how Riley was able to control himself, he held his breath. Just thought I`d clear that up. **


End file.
